User talk:Cobalt/Balance
killing red link--Cobalt | Talk 11:16, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Restoring LoD=fail. Lord of all tyria 11:32, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Bleh, i don't see why. Monks were nothing to do with the balance problems in the early days of NF with 3 monk/2 monk+BiP backlines being the most balanced HA build. The probelm lay in Necro spirit healers and RaOs creating teams with no need for monk healers - spiritway ftl.--Cobalt | Talk 12:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::LoD mopped up any damage that wasn't a spike. That's why. Lord of all tyria 13:03, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That's what Diversion is for--Cobalt | Talk 19:00, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Reset indent. It seems like you're nerfing Can't Touch This. ._. Mr. Mango 20:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :A skill with such a cool name deserves to be buffed. Yes, my balancing ethic revolves around a correlation between coolness-of-name and effectiveness. Anet will have to give me a job right away ¬_¬ --Cobalt | Talk 12:35, 12 April 2008 (UTC) I totally agree with unyielding aura, watch yourself (so long at it keeps 2-4 sec recharge), and LoD. Flame Djinns haste was way imba it was like inferno but u move faster too lol and only slightly less dmg. GFTE doesnt hav a recharge so paras cant spam it for nrg :P i think the recharge should be like 1 sec tho cos it isnt THAT great a skill Archer Brick :Personally i think GftE was nerfed cos of paraway, considering it was nerfed at the same time as watch yourself and shields up. It was great for energy but also the spike relied on it for crits from Vicious Attack, and cos crits just do a load more dmg, obv -- - (Talk/ ) 12:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Hahah, balance Plague Signet Increase extended condition duration to 100...200%, decrease casting time to 1/4 seconds, increase recharge to 10 seconds, add effect: Conditions spread to foes adjacent to target. Oh come on. It's already damned strong now. ¼ cast would make it uninterruptable, and Adjacent range makes it SO FUCKING GAY in HA/TA/RA/AB/GvG/PvE. Wait, that's just about everything. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:16, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, obviously it would get nerfed once people started using it a lot - remove the adjacent effect and maybe add 5 seconds to recharge, perhaps 1/2 cast, i stand by cast time being <1 sec though :P-- - (Talk/ ) 12:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::It is used a lot, and it's so sickening. Like WoD, but for condiitons. You fuck me? I fuck you right back with the same, but worse. Btw, want me to give opinions for the rest of your skill changes too? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 12:21, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Sure, why not, i have 3 weeks to kill -- - (Talk/ ) 12:23, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I have only a few hours, but about 2 days of good music, so here goes; *Shroud of Silence: Let's cancel their Infuse for the next 2 spikes, okay guys? No fucking way. It is overnerfed now, but it sucks to be cancelled out for 8 seconds. *Wastrel's Collapse: Oooh, me likes. My opinion; 2 seconds KD, chance to fail <50% (for Stoneskin insig abuse :P ) *"Shields Up!": It was like an instant-cast Aegis against anything with a range. Poor, poor Frenzy Wanders! Think they could've done a better job on the nerf though, like less armor boost, and variable blocking. *"Watch Yourself!": It's like a better "Stand Your Ground!" cause it's maintainable, gives Energy, and boosts as much. And you get to kite. No way. *Crippling Slash: Ah, a Swordsmans favorite alongside DSlash. It's fine as it is now; not needed. *Power Shot: I like it a lot :D No 1sec activation, I think, though. *Rampage as One: This really needs a hit. Although that might warrant a 20 Energy cost (heck, they have 1e too, so 20 is plausible!) *"Incoming!": Oh, why not. Para's got the Energy. But, I don't know if people like Semi-God 5 outta 30 seconds, though. *"Can't Touch This!": So much yes, it might need a Nearby range. I really like it, though. It sucks now QQ *"Go for the Eyes!": Paras need moar nrgz, onoz? Really, Focused Anger + GftE@0 rech = lolol ad-infinitum spam. It needs a recharge. *Balthazar's Pendulum: It's quite nice in TA now. Bonding ¾ th of your party up with a 1 use anti KD is <3. Perhaps add a "Ends after 1..2 Knock downs", 3 at 14? Kinda bitchy like that... *Light of Deliverance: Party Heal is soooo damn strong. No. *Mending: 1 sec cast and 10 Energy along with your changes, and it's wincake. *Unyielding Aura: I hate life timers. Since it's an elite, give it an e-leet duration, lasting more than 200 sec @ 14, perhaps? Now it's like DPS, without the "You /slit" clause. Oh, and it can be stripped; MAJOR hurt for PvP *Healing Hands: But Wammo Power is awesome as it is now! Not much to say about it, really. *Healer's Covenant: A skill needs to be usable. *Keystone Signet: <3, lots. *Energy Drain: No fucking way. Cast it twice, simultaneously and they're out of Energy. They switch, cast it again. Hey look, he switched again! /more E-Drains. This is so sick. Draining everything dry whilst duelling your blue bar to the sky is win, no? *Wail of Doom: Just needs his old functionality imo. It was kewl. As per your changes: That would be just fine. It's still strong that way. *Plague Signet: You know I hate you for that ;) *Vampiric Touch/Vampiric Bite: Yeeessss.... Perfect :D *Flame Djinn's Haste: No. Unless you nerf the damage. *Storm Djinn's Haste: Maintainable, cheap 33% boost is cheap and maintainable. No thank you! *Stone Sheath: Hahaha, that's so damn nasty. <3 *Elemental Flame: Loose the Nearby foes start burning clause, so it isn't MoR on steroids. *Swirling Aura: Melikes. No complaints. *Thunderclap: You really like to kill stuff eh? No way. It's really gimmicky now, and easily shut down. It's like an Assassin with a Knocklock chain: A Glass Cannon on feet; highly annoying, does some damage but really, really fragile, both for nerfs and any damage they take. Do not touch. *Double Dragon: Eww, eww, eww, eww, eeeewwww.... No. Once in a life-time spike is bad. Less dmg less recharge for PvE lulz though. Otherwise: don't touch it. That was hell. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :ROFL! That is all xD-- - (Talk/ ) 16:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Great. I write up ~3,500 letters, numbers and brackets, and what do I get for a response? "ROFL!". Just great :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:14, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::I will write a eulogy laterz :P Besides which, i created this page with all its words and brackets, only to have all my admittedly terrible balancing ideas torn apart, i feel justified in my minimal-responsing.-- - (Talk/ ) 16:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC)